Caps for sealing containers are well known in the art. Such caps have been used to seal the contents of a container within the container for a multitude of products including chemical packages, food packages, cleaning packages, and the like. Often, these caps have the additional capability of measuring and/or dosing compositions from the container. Such functionality is typically performed by identifying volume amounts on the inner surface of the cap, usually with lines or markings. The caps are typically removably attached to the container. Additionally, these caps often have additional features relating to such areas as self-draining capabilities. While caps for use with various containers are well known in the art, they continue to have longstanding problems associated with their use.
A major problem with the cap involves the force and/or torque required to remove and/or replace the cap onto the container. The amount of torque required to secure a tight cap application to the container is often larger than the amount of torque that can be comfortably exerted by the human hand. These caps can prove especially challenging for individuals with very small or very large hands, as well as arthritic individuals or older individuals. Several means of coupling a cap to a container have been utilized in the art; however, none have been completely successful at providing a cap that can be easily manipulated by a user. For example, caps having external handles that are fixed to the cap require additional processing to produce as well as remaining difficult to operate.
A cap that is easy and comfortable to use and manipulate with a container has been illusive. Such a cap would provide the benefit of being usable by individuals with large or small hands or even arthritic hands while still effectively sealing a composition within a container. It is desirable for such a cap to incorporate a minimum of parts as well as being formed in a minimum of process steps. The present invention addresses one or more of these problems.